1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical microscope apparatus and an observing method by microscope, which are suitable for observing textures of various materials. Materials which can be observed in the optical microscope apparatus and observing method of the present invention by microscope include polymer materials such as phase contrast films, polarization films, and oriented films; biological materials such as plants and pathological tissues; suspensions such as coating liquids and emulsions; semiconductor materials; and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Since physical properties of various materials are closely correlated with their textures, it is important to evaluate and analyze the textures accurately. While many techniques have been developed and used therefor, optical microscopy, among others, have become the most commonly utilized technique as a method of observing textures of materials because of their easiness to utilize, the variety of information available, and the like.
Usually employed as the illumination method for a sample in the conventional optical microscope apparatus is Koehler illumination method in which a parallel beam is made incident thereon in order to illuminate the sample uniformly and to enhance the resolution of images.
In the observation by conventional optical microscope apparatus, however, an enlarged real image of the sample is formed by an objective lens, and is further enlarged by an eyepiece. Namely, an image resulting from the intensity of light reflected by or transmitted through the sample is viewed, whereby textures such as whether anisotropy exists or not and the degree of orientation cannot be observed.